


The Devil's Datura and Emblems of Eternity

by untrueusername



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Florist Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tattooist Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untrueusername/pseuds/untrueusername
Summary: Crowley needs a new tattoo parlor to go to and the new one next door seems nice enough, especially the part about the beautiful man with white hair and weird clothes.Pretty much just two idiots meeting and falling in love.





	The Devil's Datura and Emblems of Eternity

Crowley had been working as a florist for many years.  
  
He had always had an incredible fascination with growing plants, and he always made sure that all of the plants under his care grew to be the healthiest possible, which he garunteed by any means possible. He had been growing many flora of varying size and species in his own apartment for many years, so when he had finally saved up enough money to purchase his very own flower shop he only had to buy a few plants to put up for sale, bringing the rest from his own collection. Over the course of many years, his shop, which he named The Devil’s Datura, became very well respected by the locals in his town.  
  
Before he met Aziraphale, Crowley had only ever gotten a few tattoos. Coincidently, the only reason Crowley even stepped into the angel’s tattoo shop had been because the parlor he had gone to for the three or four tattoos he had gotten before had been shut down due to “hygiene issues”. To be fair, the tattoo artist running the place, Beelzebub, did definitely have a pest problem, but that always meant that despite how high quality their tattoos were they were always at a fairly low price due to a lack of customers willing to bear the, to put it nicely, absolute fucking infestation of flies.  
  
So, when Crowley saw that a brand new tattoo parlor was opening up next-door to his shop, he was incredibly keen on checking it out. The shop was called Emblems of Eternity, and even from the outside it looked a lot classier than the other tattoo shops Crowley had checked out since his old one closed.  
  
About a week after the new shop had officially opened, Crowley decided that he might as well wander over to check the place out. He closed his shop up at his normal time, making sure to properly water each of the many plants around the room the exact amount of water they needed, grabbed the bag containing his stuff, and walked the few feet from his door to the parlor. It was 6pm, but the sun was not nearly down yet due to the long summer days that are prone to mid-June, so his short walk was well-lit by the late-afternoon sunlight.  
  
Entering the shop, he looked around at his surroundings. Unlike most of the other tattoo parlors he had checked out in the past month or so, Emblems of Eternity was brightly lit, with light-blue painted walls and a quaint white tile floor. In front of him was a desk, behind which a man who seemed to be about Crowley’s age was reading a rather thick book. The man had completely white hair, to the point that Crowley wondered if it was dyed, and brows furrowed in concentration above his grey-blue eyes. He was wearing a strangely anachronistic white suit, which looked as if it had come directly out of a film from the early 20th century. At first, Crowley couldn’t tell if the tattoo artist had even a single tattoo, but as the man shifted to turn the page of his novel he could see the edges of one peeking from below his collar.  
  
In the back of the parlor, Crowley noticed a man with brown hair and blue eyes tattooing a young woman’s arm, and was almost just as startled as the man behind the desk when the brunette spoke.  
  
“Aziraphale!” The man yelled, annoyed. “We have a customer.”  
  
The man in front of him, Aziraphale, jumped at the man’s words, and momentarily appeared lost when he looked up from his book. After a second, however, he came back to earth as his eyes focused on the red-head in front of him.  
  
“Oh!” he said, eyes wide and startled. “Oh dear, I’m terribly sorry about that. I got rather distracted by, uh,” he held up his book for a moment before putting it back down again, not even giving enough time for Crowley to read the title,”well, never mind. My name is Aziraphale, how can I help you?”  
  
Crowley, although initially offended by the poor customer service, found himself to be vaguely charmed by how flustered the man seemed to be. He smiled to himself slightly, before responding to the man’s question.  
  
“Ah, don’t worry about it. My name’s Crowley, I actually work right next door to you.” He gestured vaguely behind him. Aziraphale’s eyes widened.  
  
“Oh, at the, um… Adult store to our right?” He cleared his throat.  
  
Crowley's eyes bulged, before he promptly began laughing his absolute ass off. Wiping tears from his eyes, he responded,"No, holy shit no, I'm the florist to the left."  
  
Aziraphale relaxed a bit, giggling to himself ever-so-slightly. “Ah, haha, sorry about that. Again.”  
  
They both smiled at each other, with Aziraphale's grin more sheepish than his counterpart's.  
  
An awkward silence fell upon the two before Crowley realized it was his turn to speak.  
  
“Oh yeah,” he said, scratching absentmindedly at the back of his neck. “I was just coming over to check out the place. I’m… I guess I’m in the market for a new tattoo shop.” He shrugged.  
“Ah! Yes, okay." Aziraphale seemed to get into the groove of his clearly practiced sales' pitch. "Well, because we’ve only just opened six days ago, we do currently have a discount on all medium to extra-large tattoos, which includes tattoos about this size,” he took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his button up shirt, revealing a colorful tattoo of a geometric-styled bookshelf a little smaller than Crowley’s fist,”to about this size,” he rolled up his other sleeve to reveal another tattoo that stretched the length of his forearm. This tattoo was in black-and-white, and depicted three crosses in a row, with the one in the middle larger than the other two, all surrounded by rays of light.  
  
“Ah, yes, and we’re also having a small discount on colored tattoos,” Aziraphale finished, smiling politely.  
  
“Okay,” Crowley said, processing all the information that had just been dumped on him. “Okay. Well, I do have an idea for a tattoo in mind right now, but I don’t know if you’re available. I’d love to make an appointment, if not.”  
  
Aziraphale scooched his seat in ever-so-slightly, grabbing a pen and paper from next to his desk and gesturing for Crowley to sit down in the chair in front of him. “Well, I’m perfectly free right now!” Aziraphale grinned widely, and Crowley felt his heart do a little jump in his chest at the sight. Giving a small smile, he sat down.  
  
“Well, I was thinking about getting a tattoo of a lily-of-the-valley.” Crowley looked at Aziraphale expectantly before he realized that he probably didn’t know what they looked like off hand. “Oh! Sorry about that.” He pulled out his phone and did a quick google search, bringing up some pictures. “This is what they look like. I was hoping to get the tattoo on my shoulder blade. Not too big, though, only like this big,” Crowley stretched his fingers about five centimeters,”and with maybe six or so bulbs? What do you think?”  
  
As Crowley had been describing the design, Aziraphale had been drawing what he thought might match Crowley’s idea best, nodding his head with each new detail from Crowley’s mouth. After writing a note with the approximate size and location of the tattoo, Aziraphale looked up at him, smiling just as widely as before.  
  
“It sounds absolutely beautiful, Mr. Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed. He thought for a moment, trying to think of any further questions he might have for him. “Oh, uh, what color would you like it in? We can do black and white or you could go with color, but from the pictures you’re showing me,” he gestured to Crowley’s phone,”the flowers themselves seem to be mostly white.”  
Crowley nodded. “I think I’d like it in just plain old black and white, and with fairly thin outlines. I also don’t think I want any shading to it, really,” he said, thinking.  
  
Aziraphale made note of this information before looking back up at him.  
  
“It seems you’re looking for a fairly simple design,” Crowley nodded in affirmation,”so it won’t take me all too terribly long to get a few drafts of possible tattoos drawn out for you. I think it’ll take about twenty minutes?” He seemed to ask nobody, before nodding to himself. “Yes, about twenty minutes. Now, you could either go out, or hang out around here for those twenty minutes, but if you said you work next door then you could also just come back tomorrow if it’s more convenient.”  
  
Crowley thought to himself for a moment. “I think I’ll head out and grab a sandwich from Mrs. Sunny’s a few blocks down for dinner and come back, is that alright?”  
  
“Yes, that’ll work nicely. Well, I’ll see you then!”  
  
Crowley grinned, standing up and turning towards the door.  
  
“Yes you will!”


End file.
